We propose to build, test and apply three types of Fourier transform infrared circular dichroism (IR-CD) spectrometer. These instruments are based on two instruments developed at Ohio University, a dual-beam Fourier transform infrared spectrometer, which may be used to measure vibrational bands with an absorbance less than 1 x 10 to the minus 6th power and a diffuse reflectance infrared spectrometer. In one class of IR-CD spectrometer, two opposed Fresnel rhombs will be used to generate circularly polarized radiation. In the second type of instrument, we will attempt to use the intrinsic polarization properties of the Michelson interferometer to achieve the same end but with higher sensitivity. The third class of instrument will measure the IR-CD spectra of solid samples through measurement of diffusely reflected radiation. The spectrometers will be tested using pure enantiomeric liquids, solids and liquid crystals, and also solutions of these enantiomers in optically active and inactive solvents. The IR-CD spectrometers will be used to investigate the conformation of proteins in a variety of environments and the interaction of histone proteins with DNA, with special reference to the study of sperm release mechanisms and oncogenesis. We also plan to study conformational changes occurring in ionophores on binding of the ion to be transported. Finally we propose to develop methods for the rapid analysis of pharmaceutical tablets to diffuse reflectance infrared spectroscopy and the analysis of pharmaceutical compounds with more than one chiral center, in particular molecules of the prostaglandin type, by IR-CD.